I'm No Superhero
by dorkousWritious
Summary: Jonbolt Travolta is a famous actor, starred in his hit television series called, "Bolt" just like his stage name is, and is very full aware that he's no superhero outside of his show. However, not only he's a actor, he have never been out of his studio all by himself...for nearly twenty years to be exact. Until a incident change his fame life forever. *NovelHumanized/Bolt&Mittens*


**November 21, 1988 - In a particular hospital **

There was a man. He was in a waiting room, walking back and forth.

Patience is a key to this, the doctor once told him a while back and the man did waited. He had waited...and waited...

"Mr. Travolta?"

A voice make him stop his pace, turn around and see the same doctor who told him a while back. That doctor was smiling, removing his mask and walk to the man. Mr. Travolta, the man who had been waiting for a hour so long, asked,

"How is it? How did that go? Is she-"

"Mr. Travolta." The doctor hushed him, then pat his shoulder, "...Congratulations sir! You have a healthy baby boy!"

Mr. Travolta raised his eyebrows, suddenly move without thinking. Entering the operating room, he see his wife on the bed, hugging...his...no, their child. He walk over, kiss his wife's forehead as she asked him,

"Look at him..."

He look down and had inhaled, to find that his son had his hair. White brilliant hair, and amber eyes just like his wife. He finally exhaled and mused, "He really look like us..."

"What should we name him?" The new father look at the new mother as she hand their child to him carefully and while he was carrying his newborn son, he smiled.

"Jonbolt Travolta..." He said happily, "He'll be the amazing son, the amazing star!"

* * *

_**Six years later - in a studio at Hollywood in 1994**_

Six years old Bolt, in his white overall, walk side by side with his dad into a room. There he meet a girl, in her yellow shirt and blue shorts, who is the same age as him, her name was Penelope "Penny" Cyrus and she was his playmate, later his best friend and...a sister to him.

* * *

_**Thirteen years later - Somewhere in NYC**_

A thirteen years old boy, white hair and amber eyes he had, wear a black and white striped shirt along with his white overall was sitting in a park and chatting his best friend, Penny when his phone rang.

Turnout it was his father and he called,

"Dad?" He called through his phone, "What's going on?"

"I-I have no much time to talk..."

"What are you talking about?"

"**Bolt**...I _need_ you."

"Need me?" He asked, stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, "What...what for?"

"Do you remember the drink I give you that day?"

"Wh-That energy drink?"

"That drink was experimented...I have _give _you superpowers."

"S-superpowers!?"

"Son, please come to the house and find me! I-I can explain why but before its too lat-" then it was cut. Bolt was so surprised by its look, Penny who had been hearing their conversations, asked,

"What are we going to do?"

Bolt look blankly, his hands were gripping tightly and said in a low whisper, "...We have to get there."

"-And cut!" That was the voice of the director, and Bolt blink his eyes, and realize he was glaring at the camera and look away.

Bolt and Penny walk out of a park, that happen to be a set. Penny noticed his reaction, smirked as she said, "Oh boy, you sure like staring at the cameras."

"Yeah, staring at the cameras...More like everything I _do_ was written in a _script_!" Bolt exclaimed as they arrive in a break table where snacks were on. He grab a soda and Penny roll her eyes saying,

"Yeah yeah, _big brother_! I know the feel, meh...Anyway, I should better go to check my ma, now that we're having a break..." She remember something else and as she leave, she look over and said, "See you at the set later, Bolt!"

"Yeah, see you later, Pens!" He begun to drink when his father, that one he called through his phone approach him and said, "Jonbolt."

Bolt nearly choked then put the drink down. He sprung around just to see his father, Mr. Travolta who is now much older with wrinkles and everything. Bolt smiled and ask him happily, "So, how did my acting go?"

"Excellent!" His father exclaimed, "I was really surprise when you make that glare a while back! You look so much like your mother..." His father commented, grabbing the water drink and drank. Bolt soften his shoulders and said, "Yeah...she would be so proud if she saw it..."

"That's right...Oh before I forget, I like to ask you a question!"

"...A question?" Bolt look up at him, confusing, "You haven't ask me anything other than normal talks!"

"I know, weird is it? But anyway, the question is..." His father turn around and face his son as he knee down, "Do you like being here? On the set and everything here, or outside of the set, outside of the studio?"

His father grab his shoulders giving a sincere look and Bolt just shrugged.

"I...like it here. I like when I'm being Bolt, I meant the character I was playing! Not my name, really...They said I was going to be a hero, and now here I am, Bolt, a boy who's not aware that he got superpowers! Which we just filmed a while back." He pouted and his father laugh a bit.

"That's right..." His hands on Bolt's shoulders tightly and sigh deeply, "But you have to keep in a mind..."

"Keep in a mind...?"

"That when you're on the set, you're that Bolt, a superhero but at the same time when you're _not _on the set, you have to remember that you are _no _superhero."

"...You're right... father, I keep that mind...that I'm no superhero..."

* * *

_**Seven Years later...**_

A young woman, about in her early twenties, open her eyes, at first it felt dizzy but soon snap to reality when she noticed she was strapped on a chair. A malicious laughter came out of nowhere. Lights were on, and the old man blink his eyes trying not to get hurt from these lights until he finally can see. He raise his eyebrows and said, "No...That can't be..."

A tall slender man was before him and he smiled. This man was wearing a black suit, his right eye was patched, and had a very sharp jaw and everything about his looks was pretty villainous. The old man was so surprise that he had nothing to say,

"At last..." this man said in his vicious voice,"We got you..._Penny Forrester_."

"Dr. Calico...What have you-Wait no, just what kind of business you got for me?" It was the first thing the older woman, Penny Forrester asked frankly. Dr. Calico laughed, and move away as he said, "Ah! You haven't changed..."

"That's right...But the one thing haven't change aside me is that he will come."

"Come? Come, who?" She was right...Who was coming? Dr. Calico thought as if he felt something was missing, then he see her grinned when the red alert came in. Dr. Calico was surprise that he turn around and hurried to a wall that had a intercom into it. He push the button and through the mic, he called his men,

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"S-sir! A m-man!"

"WHAT MAN!?"

"H-He's...He's too _strong_!"

"TOO STR-No..." He move away, and look at Penny who was still smiling and as the red alert still go on, Dr. Calico asked him,

"Who. Is. Coming?"

"You knew him."

"K-Kn-Wait I-I thought he was de-"

A door was destroyed behind them and Dr. Calico turn around just to find a man. He was in his early twenties, had a white hair now with black streak, wore a familiar jacket that is completely white but with a big black 'bolt' on his sleeves and on his back. He wore his worn-out jeans and look up at him from his position that look like he just hit that door and stood up straight as he grinned.

"Dead? Wow Dr. Calico, it's been a while, is it?"

"_**B-Bolt**_!? I-Impossible! I thought you were dead at that powerhouse!" Bolt burst out laughing when he watch Dr. Calico getting pale, "S-stop laughing!"

He walk over to where Penny was strapped on, but Bolt stopped when he realize what Dr. Calico was going to-

"Oh no, do you don't dare!"

"Oh, yes...I forgot that I can..." The tall slender man push a unknown button that had been on the chair Penny's on, "Escape!"

The ground suddenly shook, and to Bolt and Penny's surprise, the chair suddenly turn into what seem to be a escape pod. Bolt stood still for the shake was too strong, until he heard Penny screamed,

"BOLT!"

He look up and watch them bursting upward and Bolt watches the roof suddenly crack then destroyed due to the shaking that occurred a while ago. Bolt clench his teeth, move backward and all of suddenly, he sprint. Sprinting was one of the powers he received years ago, and he jump one by one until he finally land onto the escape pod. It seem Dr. Calico had been laughing until he stopped when he saw Bolt through the window. Bolt just smirk, raise his fist and punch through the window.

_CRACK!_

Dr. Calico screamed, trying to back away from his hand but he forgot he had Penny when she took her chance. She managed to use her free legs to kick his guts and while Dr. Calico was kicked and is now in pain, she look at Bolt who was now laughing at him, shout,

"Bolt! Use your lasers!"

"Oh right, way to go Penny!" He stopped laughing, and chuckles as he squint at the straps, and suddenly his eyes turn red and in a second, he shot laser at the straps, cutting it until Penny was finally free. She stood up and again, kick Dr. Calico, who was about to regain but now is in pain again, saying, "That's for kidnapping me _again, _jerk!"

Then she turn to find the same button behind the chair and push it, to force the door of the escape pod open, and Bolt managed to grab her and Dr. Calico then they all fall from the escape pod. But Bolt managed to held them tightly in his arms until they finally landed.

Bolt, once again, save the day!

* * *

"-And cut!" The three of them finally sighed, then Bolt let "Dr. Calico" and Penny go of his arms.

"Ugh, Penny! Why do you have to kick me so hard!?" This Dr. Calico glare at Penny and she shrug saying,

"Well, everything I _do_ was written in a _script_, silly!"

"Geez, Pens, stop being meanie to Carmen!-That is the name of actor who was playing as Dr. Calico-and I know right? But...she's right. It was all from that script." Bolt said, standing still as the staffs finally unstrap the invisible string of line that attach to his safety gears that help him to jump up and down freely.

Carmen roll his eyes and said, "Right, right, I'm going back to my room so see you guys later"

"Yeah see you later..." Then he finally sigh in relief, "Wow, thought he was going to be rude for a second!" Bolt said, finally stretch his arms and Penny roll her eyes saying, "Now you sound like me."

"Ah, yeah, sorry."

"...So have you heard that we're going to New York?"

"New York? No one haven't told me a thing since this morning!"

"Oh right you oversleep this morning meeting..."

"Hey!

"Yeah! Yeah! Anyway, they said we're going to have another-god-why-this-interview at that place, plus it will have a short tour and you know? Stuff like that!"

"Oh. Right. New York..." Bolt completely forgot that his only best friend, is the only actress who is familiar with outside. Penny notice his uneasiness, realize her mistake, said,

"Oh gods! I forgot you never been out by yourself, right?"

"Yeah..." he stuttered, looking at his feet, "For twenty years, right?"

Penny sighed, and said, "Right, twenty years! And I should have knew you too well since we were kids and always forgetting about that fact over the course of the years!"

"Hey, hey don't go apologizing over my introvertness!" He said, patting his friend, "Plus you said it's a short tour, right?"

"Yeah! We're leaving tomorrow and come back a week later!-I meant, that's okay for you, right?"

"...Hmm..." Bolt ponder and chuckle, "Alright, alright sound a okay trip to me, and wait a second, it's Carmen's coming too?"

"Oh psst, Carmen is so Dr. Calico! It's no wonder why he's sort of rude and stuff! But yeah he's coming!"

"Hey" Bolt mused, hug around her neck by his arm, "Now you sound like me!"

Then they finally broke into laughter.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the studio, in a on-set trailer later afterward...**_

"Finally...Just finally..." Carmen was sitting on his little couch, looking like as if he was praying then he stood up to look at the wall before him. There were many Television posters of BOLT, anywhere in this wall he was staring at. But what make it different, is the face of himself into Bolt's face. Almost every single poster had Carmen's headshot picture into Bolt's face, and then he smirked evilly. He look around and said frankly in a Calico tone,

"My real chance is near."

* * *

**Wow. Look at how long this chapter is. And it's only a beginning of the story!?-Yes I understand that there's a obvious toward this particular character =v=;**

**But again, this is my first time writing a humanized fanfiction on one of the movies, BOLT and not that, my first time trying to make it sound adventurous and stuff like that! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

**AND! **

**I would love to see what's your thought of this new story, through reviewing! **

**Till' the next time! w/) **


End file.
